


A Love I Lost (Letters)

by asfyong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29302059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asfyong/pseuds/asfyong
Summary: Taeyong sent letters every Friday for Jaehyun, until he decided to stop. And this scene explains the ending the didn't have.. is it really the ending? Or a new start?
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	A Love I Lost (Letters)

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at summary but i tried lmao. i highly convince to read all taeyong's letters first before reading this (you can find it at my twitter @asfyong)

July 29, 2022

The weather isn't that good, clouds are thickening as it starts to become a little red and it feels like it might rain soon. Well, tough luck cause Taeyong didn't bring an umbrella with him.

He just sighed as he waits at the bus stop, he forgot to bring his wallet with him since he wasn't planning to buy anything in the first place.

Not too long when the raindrops started to pour down, he just stared at it. Night skies are actually pretty even though there were no stars to be seen. And the scenery wasn't familiar, however, the place had an impact on him.

Taeyong's attention was stolen when his phone vibrated, "Where are you? I'm outside your apartment and you're obviously not here. Yong, you know it's dangerous for you to go out, right? Plus, it's raining."

It was Ten's voice, he heard how concerned his friend is so he smiled a little. "Don't wait for me, I'll be home late."

"Late? I just said that it's dangerous for your condition-" It was quite disrespectful yet Taeyong chose to hang up without hearing his friend out.

He's much more aware than anyone about his condition. He just got out of the hospital last week, from a 3-month coma and now.. he can't remember anything.

Right where he is right now, right in front of the highway he got an accident into- he tried to remember something. But he guess.. no more hope for that.

"Shit!"

He immediately stopped spacing out, he glanced at the man who appeared soaking wet. "Sorry, did I disturb you?" the man smiled apologetically.

Taeyong shook his head and avoided looking at him. He felt the man sit down two chairs away, he didn't mind though. It's just.. awkward?

"Did the last bus.. already passed by?" The unknown man broke the silence. Taeyong looked at him again, "Not sure either."

Both kept quiet, the sound of the cars and the rain were the only thing that could be heard. Atleast, it wasn't awkward anymore.

Few minutes passed and the rain still won't stop, it's much heavier than Taeyong thought.

"Taeyong, right?" The man spoke again.

At this point, he isn't shock that random people know him. After waking up from coma with amnesia, his friends explained that he's quite popular for publishing 2 books before the accident.

He just nodded, not even looking back. "I'm Jaehyun, a huge fan of yours." A man spoke another.

Hearing the name, Taeyong's forehead creased. "Jaehyun... sounds familiar." He murmured, but enough for the other to hear.

Jaehyun chuckled softly, "It's also the name of one of your characters from your first book, right?"

That made sense, Taeyong didn't know what to say so he just shrugged. He actually hasn't read any of his books yet, he's still adjusting to the world.

"I've heard what happened to you, I'm just glad you're here and safe." Jaehyun's obviously trying to start a conversation, and Taeyong felt bad because he doesn't want to keep it going.

At this point, socializing is his last option.

Jaehyun cleared his throat, "Is it true though that you lost your memories?"

Taeyong knows they'll be stuck under the shed for a few more minutes, guess it won't hurt to talk with a stranger. Right?

"Yeah, still adjusting since last week." He answered honestly, glancing at the man again.

He saw how Jaehyun smiled when their eyes met, he tried to smile back too but his lips won't cooperate.

Jaehyun nodded, "Hoping for your fast recovery."

Fast recovery. Taeyong laughed bitterly inside him, "Being unfamiliar to everyone, being unaware of everything- it's hard, yet so fun."

Jaehyun just stared at him so he looked away, did he say something weird? Well, he just let his mind speak.

"You're my reader, right?" He asked, trying to change the topic. Jaehyun nodded again, "Yes! I can't even remember how many times I've read your first novel."

Taeyong felt comforted when he saw how excited Jaehyun is, he smiled unconsciously. "Well, then. I haven't read it yet since I woke up, and I can't clearly remember anything. Want to share it?"

Jaehyun was still smiling, but Taeyong noticed how his eyes glitter for a second- it looks like.. pain. A pain that made the eyes shine sadly. It's quite pretty though.

"It's a story of two childhood friends. How they formed friendship, how they fell in love, how they went through hardships, and how they had their own happy ending."

Taeyong scoffed, he can't believe he wrote that kind of story. It made him cringe to be honest.

"Just say that it's a typical love story," he stated. He thought Jaehyun would agree but the latter shook his head, "It's not,"

"Hm? How would you differentiate it from a typical one then?" He asked, in a tone of challenging the man.

Jaehyun smirked a little, "The way they started their story, it's not hate nor love. It was awkward and funny. Their problem isn't about third party- though there's some jealousy, or parents trying to seperate them, it's about how their personality and identities change as they grew up because of 14 years of knowing each other."

Taeyong frowned. It still sounds like a typical love story, isn't it? "Whatever you say, it sounds typical to me."

Jaehyun chuckled at him, "For me, it wasn't typical. And why are you hating your own novel?" He asked, still laughing.

Taeyong just shrug, "Tell me another story,"

He knows he sounded demanding, but he can't help himself to do so. It's like an instinct, a personality.

"Hmm, an interesting one?" Jaehyun asked unsure, he just shrugged again. "There's this boy I know, he was left alone by his lover without saying anything and with no reason being said too."

Taeyong can't help but hissed softly, "His lover is a total asshole then," his comment came out harsher than he thought.

"If you were the boy, will you be mad?" Jaehyun questioned, he glanced at him with furrowed eyebrows- "Of course, who wouldn't?"

"The boy. I mean, he probably got mad too. But the boy still sent messages through papers for his lover." Jaehyun added with a smile, losing his gaze from the cars passing by.

Taeyong didn't speak, he doesn't wanna say any harsh words anymore. The boy was pathetic for him. And who sent letters nowadays?

"Why did he sent him a letter? We got phones."

He saw how Jaehyun's smile slowly disappeared, "His lover cut all their communications. The boy knew the new address from his lover's former house's caretaker."

Silence filled them up again. Taeyong sensed the story is actually sad, he suddenly felt bad for insulting the boy.

"Did the lover reply to his letters though?" He asked instead. Jaehyun slowly shook his head sidewards, "The lover didn't even dare to read one of it,"

Taeyong chuckled, that made Jaehyun's forehead creased. "I- pft! I'm sorry, I can't help but laugh cause of how motherfucker that asshole is."

Since he woke up, this is the first time he could laugh so loud. Well, not that loud, but he's still laughing genuinely.

Jaehyun nodded, "Yeah, he's an asshole." Taeyong finally recovered and stopped, "You said the boy was someone you know, let me guess- it was you?"

He's actually confident about that guess, since Jaehyun also sounds like a broken-hearted man.

"No, I was the lover."

And that's the plot twist that made Taeyong shut up. He just called Jaehyun a motherfucking asshole, he felt embarrassed for a minute so he avoided the man's gaze.

"Uh, do you have any reason why you left the boy though?" Taeyong asked, hoping Jaehyun wouldn't mind that he insulted him.

Well, you can't blame Taeyong. The lover was indeed an asshole.

Jaehyun looked at him directly, it's like a magnet that he can't get his eyes away from. It's like the time stopped- and when it moved again, his head ached.

He shut his eyes tightly until the pain went away, thankfully Jaehyun didn't notice that.

"I was a coward. I was a failure. I'm slowly failing law and I don't want to see him disappointed in me, I wanted to be that perfect boyfriend he deserves. My mother offered me to study different course in a different country and stay there for good. I'm too dumb to agree."

Taeyong heard how hurt Jaehyun is based on the tone, he wanted to pat him too but he's too far.

"The boy must've been hurt, you should've at least replied to one of his letters." It was a sincere advice he gave.

"I collected them, I read them one by one. I told myself that I'll come back after fixing my shits.. but I was too late."

Taeyong can't help but stand up and give Jaehyun a hug, he at least wanted to give him comfort. "Is he married?" Taeyong asked as he pulled away.

He sat down beside him while he taps his shoulder. "No, but he forgot about me." Jaehyun whispered to answer.

He just sighed.

As silence took them again, the rain slowly disappeared. As much as Taeyong wanted to stay and comfort the man, he knew he couldn't.

"I'll be taking my leave. It was nice meeting you, Jaehyun."

"Yeah. It was nice meeting you.. again, love."

Taeyong froze, he turned around and met the latter's gaze again. He felt another ache from his head until he fully passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> this only explains jaehyun's side, i'm planning to create a sequel (socmed sequel au) but maybe not now. i still have an on-going so.. :>


End file.
